geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
DeCode
DeCode is a 1.9 Easy Demon created by Rek3dge. It is generally considered an Easy Demon, although it was initially considered a Very Hard Demon due to the wave being very new to the community during its release. DeCode was created shortly after the release of Update 1.9. At its time, the community considered the level to be a very hard demon, as the wave game-mode was still a fairly new addition to the game. This, in turn, made DeCode among the hardest demons to play until it lost its position to even harder demons such as Cataclysm. As of now, the rating of Easy Demon stands reasonable among the community, though still possessing a moderate challenge for newer players. Gameplay The level starts off with a cube section that has pretty easy timing and a few pads, gravity portals and jump rings. The cube then switches to a double speed rocket that requires decent straight fly skills, but otherwise is not that difficult. It then switches to an upside-down UFO that requires rapid clicking and good timing but does not need to be perfect. The player then briefly switches back into a cube with a few jumps and goes into a couple of gravity portals. This starts up DeCode's double speed wave, which is difficult for players who have not practiced the wave thoroughly, but is otherwise easy and does not have many tight spaces. The wave then transitions into a gravity ball with hard timings and fake lines, but otherwise is rather simple. At the end of the gravity ball, the numbers "1, 2, 3, 4" flash up. The music then drops and the player transitions into a triple-speed cube with moderately difficult timing. The cube then transitions into a UFO with an annoying amount of gravity portals that can cause extreme confusion if the player is not sure what to do. The player switches back into a cube and goes into a similar section to the previous triple-speed cube, but not as hard. The player then switches into DeCode's previously hard slow-wave, with large amounts of spikes that may intimidate the player and many tight spaces. The player then switches into a ship with a few gravity portals and requires decent flying to avoid crashing into the many spikes lined up in the section. The last section of DeCode involves a mini cube section with easy to time jumps, which the level then ends with Rek3dge's name. Trivia * The level cannot be copied. * The level contains 11,832 objects. * DeCode used to be one of the hardest Demons of its time, but was eventually changed to "Easy" because of new Hard Demons surfacing from hackers or extremely skilled players. * The hardest part of DeCode is considered to be the half-speed wave segment. The said wave segment's difficulty is nothing compared to the majority of newer levels, but it was really hard at the time since wave was considered a lot harder back then. * DeCode was one of the levels TheMuteTroll used to expose Geometry Dash hackers like Noobas in his famous video. * DeCode was hacked by Anaban and became a free demon but was later restored. * Flukester, a relatively unknown creator with some rated levels, made a remake of the level called FinalCode in 2.1, and it became the 24th weekly demon. It is mostly easier than DeCode, but the iconic slow wave has frequent speed changes, making it harder than the original slow wave of DeCode. * There is a sequel for the level, called DeCodeX. * This is Noice's favorite level, so much so that he declared March 12 DeCode Day. Walkthrough .]] Category:1.9 levels Category:Easy Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels